


A Knight's Fall

by Cerillen



Series: The Knight That Wasn't [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But Virgil is a self-sacrificing softy, Cus y'know, Dying isn't great, I made another AU of my AU, I'm annoying like that, It's not good to stay there longer than necessary, So oh well i guess, The void is an insanity inducing place, Virgil is literally talking to himself, You should also just not go there to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: If there's no one to call for you, you won't know where to go.But how can you be called when there is no name to call you by?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the plain italics in the first two chapters are actual lines from the WYLL and CAP series' respectively.  
> Just thought I'd mention that cus I think that's neat.

_"Hey, Kiddo. Nice to see you again. It's been a while..."_

**_“…what…”_ **

_"OH, YOU ARE JUST **INFURIATING!** "_

**_“…what is this?”_ **

_"No! You can't **trick**  me you  **monster!”**_

**_“What are these voices?”_ **

_“He's not **afraid**  of abandoned buildings! He's  **afraid**  of  **you!** "_

**_“What are they talking about?”_ **

_"A̷̬̜̓N̷̜̈́͋͊X̶̲͖̱͌͋Í̷̛̲͓͝Ë̷̙̞́͝ͅT̷͔̠͗ͅY̸̛̩̍_ _!"_

**_“What is this?”_ **

_"Please stop."_

**_“Why…”_ **

_“Is this for me?”_

**_“Why is this happening?”_ **

_“Thank you.”_

**_“It’s so…”_ **

_“Do you mind if I join you today?”_

_**“…so…”** _

_“The others are a little too loud for my liking.”_

_**“…loud…”** _

_“I cannot believe you just did that.”_

_**“…it…”** _

_“That was hilarious and calls for a high five.”_

_**“…it hurts…”** _

_“Will you let me have him?”_

**_“It hurts…”_ **

_“YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!”_

**_“Too much.”_ **

_“NOTHING!”_

**_“It’s too much.”_ **

_“Since you’re mine now, right?”_

**_“It hurts!”_ **

_“Ȧ̴̹͎̺̻̆̚͜N̵̦̹̖̕X̴̩͖̜͂Ỉ̵̫͎̈́͊͘E̴̛̹̣̺͖͠T̵̼͇̜̖͇̀̍̐Y̷̟̠̍̋̈́̒͠_ _!”_

**_“Stop it!”_ **

_“I NEVER WANTED THIS!”_

_**“IT HURTS!”** _

_“I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE!”_

**_“STOP IT!”_ **

_“V̵̹̓Į̴͖̰̩̘̒̋R̴̛̪̯̜̔Ġ̴̗͎̺I̶̥̞̲̎̏̇͒ͅĻ̶͙̼̆͝_ _!”_

**_“MAKE IT STOP!”_ **

_“I̶̼̙̬̊͑̏̐̕͠'̵̣̘͈̬͉̤̰͗̋́̓̆͘M̶̘̟̳͐͋͂̋͘͝ ̴͇̱͈͉̮̃Š̸͇̞̻̮̦͋̐̑̕O̸͓̥̓̈́̀̉Ŗ̶̭̈̑̍̈́̕͠Ŗ̸͆̅͋͂͂͘̕Y̶̧̘̖̟̿͊̾̉͘_ _.”_

“Hey.”

A gasp echoed out into the grayness.

Silence finally fell and THEY blinked the tears out of their eyes to see a person standing a few steps away from them.

A man with dark brown hair and sharp violet eyes.

And a set of cracks running delicately up his neck.

“…who…”

The man raised an eyebrow.

“…who are you?”

He snorted, his lips twitching up into a shark-toothed smirk.

“I’m you but edgier.”

THEY took a step back in shocked confusion.

“What?”

The man’s brows furrowed, his smirk falling into a soft frown.

He stared quietly for a moment, like he was examining them.

“You’re early…”

His hushed voice was loud in the silence.

He tilted his head.

“How long have you been here, kid?”

THEY blinked and looked around at the grayness.

When they returned their gaze back to the man, he had a look of concern on his face.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“No.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“No.”

“Do you know where you came from?”

“No.”

“Do you know who you are?”

“…no…”

The concern had only increased with their answers.

The man opened his mouth, presumably to say something, but stopped when he was suddenly jerked forward with a grunt.

He huffed.

“No need to rush me, jeez. Rude.”

Violet eyes swept briefly over the grayness before returning to meet theirs.

The concern also returned and the man let out a long sigh.

“Sorry, kid. This isn’t something I can help you with. I’ve gotta get home before P̷̰̰̤̮̱̌̂ä̵̟̈́̽͠͝t̴̨͔̹͊̾͋̔̏ẗ̵̬́͂́̔̕o̶̲͔̺͠ṅ̶̳̖͓͍̇̐̂͠ starts dragging me back. You’re gonna have to figure it out on your own.”

The man walked forward, gently patting their head and giving a soft smile as he passed.

“But don’t worry. You always find your way eventually. Believe me.”

He waved a hand as he continued walking, slowly disappearing into the grayness.

“You might wanna turn around though! You’ve been walking in the wrong direction!”

And then he was gone.

And there was nothing but silence and gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the angst.  
> Who's surprised?  
> Not me!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Stay this time?"_

**_“…stop…”_ **

_“It’s nice to finally meet you. You’re_ A̶̧̗̪̥͉͉̋̋̋̆n̷̞̞͙͂̽́̑̚x̶̢̼͔͐̚i̸̙̩̓̓̆̽̿ę̷̛̟̅̋̓̈͜͠t̷̗̻͈̮͚͑̑̽̚ẏ̷̧̬͇͒͠ _right?”_

**_“…stop it…”_ **

_“You caught me…”_

**_“Stop it.”_ **

_“So you keep_  T̸̯̱͎̪̭̪̍̅͝h̷͓͑͊̏̍̈́õ̵͓̊̽͘m̵̢̹͔̼̿͐̓͠ä̴͕͙͘s̶̫̒͛̈́͑͑͝  _safe from all of the bad things?”_

**_“Shut up.”_ **

_“No, that was terrible. I hated every second of it.”_

**_“Shut up!”_ **

_“Keep talking. It’s too early for lies.”_

**_“Stop talking!”_ **

_“You’re the worst alarm clock, V̸̤̾̿̆̕i̵̧͕̗̰̪͆̅̄͝r̶̺͆̿̈́̃̅g̴̬̣̋̆̚̕i̴̧͚͍̥͂̄̾͜l̶̳͗̏͒_ _.”_

**_“Cut it out!”_ **

_“Why, of course. I am the best noodle.”_

**_“SHUT UP!”_ **

_“I booped him!”_

**_“GO AWAY!”_ **

_“Make me.”_

**_“PLEASE!”_ **

_"I LOVE YOU TOO! BUT YOU ARE **THE WORST!** "_

**_“LEAVE ME ALONE!”_ **

_“Sorry, A̸̹̓n̷͚̘̖͒̒̄̉́̚x̸̤̎͆͆į̵͙̈͆̈̌͘ͅe̵̢͍͕̘̜̫̿͆̽̅͆̚t̸͍̫̱̬̟͂y̷̡̟͙̭̲͙͑̊̌_. _I was just having a bit of a rough time. It’s fine though! I’m-”_

**_“STOP TALKING TO ME!”_ **

_“Can you give me a hug? I think I really need one right now.”_

**_“I DON’T UNDERSTAND!”_ **

_"Please, V̴͈̙̔̂͆̈̆͘i̸̝̣̿̈́̄͝r̵̨̛̜̺̥͔͆̆̽̉̑͜ḡ̸̻̜̰̼̃͝i̶̧̙͓͙̹͐l̵̙̩͐̾̈̾̚ͅ_ _! I'm begging you! I'm on my hands and knees!"_

**_“IT’S TOO LOUD!”_ **

_"Do you think maybe I could stay here for a little while longer?"_

**_“IT HURTS!”_ **

_"Dance with me!"_

**_“WHAT IS THIS?!”_ **

_"Did you guys just have a utensil war?"_

**_“WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!”_ **

_"Knives!"_

**_“SHUT UP!”_ **

_"I don't think you two realize the position you're in right now."_

**_“PLEASE!”_ **

_"It's not...your fault."_

**_“BE QUIET!”_ **

_"I don't...wanna go..."_

**_“PLEASE!”_ **

_“I don't know what to do...”_

_**“I DON’T WANT THIS!”** _

_“I just can't...”_

_**“I DON’T UNDERSTAND!”** _

_“It's so warm...”_

_**“PLEASE!”** _

_“We’ll be alright. I promise.”_

_**“Please…just…”** _

_“I don't wanna be alone...”_

_**“…just leave me alone…”** _

_“I̵̳̟̒̈́'̵̞̲̹̣̈́͑l̴̬̬͊̊͗͜ͅl̶̗̺͛͝ ̷̞̫̐̽͜͜p̸̬̣͖̾̋r̸͓͂̒͊̚̕ọ̴̘͚͚̾͜t̷̢̳̙͇̱͌̄̍̄ͅe̸̥̩͐̈͑͝ͅc̶̟͕̪̩̈́̍̐t̸̢̢͚̥͐̎ ̵̣̂̔͌͑͝y̸̨̡͉͖̮̼̑̈̉̓͘o̷̰̯͍̻͑̋̑̉̕ȕ̵̩̩̿̎͆͠_ _.”_

“Hey.”

THEY flinched violently before relaxing as silence finally fell.

“Are you lost?”

They turned around to face the only voice breaking the gray quiet.

It was the man again.

But also not.

He looked similar.

Sharp violet eyes and dark brown hair.

But there were no cracks trailing up his neck.

“Yes.”

“Would you like some help then?”

And he could see only two sharp fangs peeking out of his mouth when he spoke.

“Aren’t you busy?”

The man huffed out a surprised laugh and sent a kind smile towards them.

“Nah. I just got here myself. So I’ve got lots of time till I’ve gotta be back.”

“Oh.”

His smile seemed to soften as the silence stretched.

“Do you know where you are?”

THEY remembered this.

“No.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“No.”

“Do you know where you came from?”

“No.”

And their answers hadn’t changed.

“…do you know who you are?”

“No.”

The man’s smile was sad now as he looked at them with that same examining gaze.

“You’re early…”

“Am I?”

He blinked in surprise before giving a solemn nod.

“Yeah, kid. Way too early.”

THEY stood in the silence for a moment, the man standing quietly with them.

A glance was sent out to the gray, just as still and empty as it had been since the first man left.

“Is that why I’m lost?”

The new man shrugged.

“Maybe. I can’t say for sure.”

Then he began walking forward, and THEY felt a sting of sadness.

“But I can tell you this.”

A hand, as gentle and warm as the one that came before it, settled in his hair.

“You’ve got somewhere to get back to.”

His smile remained kind, his sharp eyes somehow soft, as he lightly pressed his forehead to their own.

“So go back home, Anxiety.”

A pulse radiated out of their chest, stealing their breath and leaving them feeling almost weightless as something suddenly seemed to latch onto them and pull taut.

The sensation of falling overtook them, the pull in their chest dragging them back and into the gray below, as four final kind words echoed through their mind.

“They’re waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAP Virgil is so much softer than WYLL Virgil.  
> I mean, they're both still soft, cus that's just how Virgil is.  
> But WYLL Virgil has been through so much shit in his life that the softness is a little coarser than CAP Virgil's.  
> Plus, their experiences with the void of death are quite different from each other's.  
> So the way they deal with things in it is also different.  
> Bet ya'll weren't expecting a crossover fic so soon.  
> Well don't get too excited.  
> It's not gonna last.  
> We've got a whole new universe to explore and play with!  
> So let's get going!  
> *charges forth to make more chapters for this series as well as all of the others*


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Plane was a quiet place.

It always had been and always would be.

But it was never silent.

With the sound of the breeze and the water.

With the music of the lights and the shadows.

With the rustling of the willow tree.

It was quiet.

But never silent.

Save for one singular moment.

When its once valiant protector disappeared.

Then a silence settled, heavy and mournful, as the realm grieved at the loss.

The silence was absolute and lasting.

Until it was harshly broken by a gasp of air and a splash of water.

The lights flared in surprise and the shadows bristled alongside them.

The willow’s branches tensed, preparing to attack the sudden new presence as they flailed in the stagnant pond’s waters, coughing up liquid once they settled on the surface.

Lights and shadows both approached the being with caution, unsure why it was there or where exactly it had come from.

Then the newcomer looked up.

And the entire realm seemed to freeze in shock.

Sharp violet eyes gazed at them wearily.

Though the shape was different, that color was so very familiar.

A gentle and terrified hope started to build as they all watched the being in front of them take them all in with only the quiet rasp of their breath filling the silence.

Then their brows furrowed and their mouth opened to speak.

But nothing came out.

Violet eyes suddenly widened in shock and fear.

A trembling hand reached up to touch a pale throat.

Their mouth remained open, moving to shape words that never came out.

The realm darkened.

The newcomer radiated distress, black tears slipping down their cheeks as the grip on their throat tightened and dug in nails to draw a steady trickle of blood.

Shadows writhed from the darkness.

And those in the light keened and roared out their own instinctual distress as the lights flickered and started to screech alongside them.

Then a gentle branch settled in dark brown hair.

And everything grew quiet once more.

Wet violet eyes looked up at the tree towering above them.

More branches moved, slowly and carefully, and wrapped delicately around the trembling form on the pond.

A quiet warble shifted those eyes’ gaze to a shadow, laying low to the ground mere feet away.

It approached just as slowly as the branches had, warbling softly all the while.

When it was close enough to be in the being’s reach, settling trustingly within the branch’s embrace alongside them, a thin shadow appendage extended out of it.

The limb wrapped itself carefully around the newcomer’s wrist, easing along it to slowly pull at the clenched fingers still holding a bleeding throat.

The warbles were stronger now, less cautious and more kind.

And just a little sad.

And a shaking hand, slick with red, was brought forward to rest within the shadow’s plush hold.

Then the realm was filled with noise.

Softly at first, but growing steadily in strength.

Water started to flow and fall.

Wind started to blow through flower filled grass.

Branches started to sway soothingly through the air.

And a sea of light and shadow warbled sweetly.

All sending a singular message towards the one they’d thought they’d lost forever.

_We love you._

The single brave shadow pushed forward with patient movements, wrapping itself around the other being in an offer of comfort and warmth.

_We missed you._

Willow branches gently scooped up the still trembling creature, pulling them close to its trunk and cocooning them in a protective embrace.

_We’ll care for you._

Lights danced in a mellow rhythm, their warbling voices intertwining into a lullaby they’d sung hundreds of times.

_We’ll protect you._

Shadows surrounded the base of the giant tree, softly adding their own notes to the ongoing song above them, as they stood watch before their wounded brother.

_We promise._

And a fragile body shook with silent sobs, in grief and mourning of what they know they’ve somehow lost.

_We love you._

And love and appreciation for what they now know they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't realize that WYLL Virgil's reaction to that one head pat was caused by the willow having a tendency to dole out head pats as a form of affection.  
> Cus I didn't even even realize it until now either.  
> Also, to clarify just a bit, just cus I wanna.  
> (Hy-big/many)
> 
> (Skip over these notes if you don't want some tiny spoilers.)
> 
> Virgil died and ended up in the void without a proper tether to Thomas because he wasn't officially a side yet.  
> So he ended up wandering aimlessly in there, slowly losing himself completely until he finally ran into the other two Virgil's.  
> This happened because they also happened to die and this Virgil kind of just ran into the tethers connecting the other two to their own homes.  
> CAP Virgil actually used his own strength of connection to his Thomas and sides to reattach the very loose tether the lost Virgil had barely established over time from being THEY for so long within Thomas' mind.  
> Unfortunately, he'd already been in the void for too long.  
> So he'd lost parts of himself.  
> His memories.  
> His voice.  
> His strength.  
> His control of his powers.  
> And his name.  
> So he's just Anxiety now.  
> And he's nowhere near the powerhouse he's supposed to be and is in the CAP and WYLL Verses.  
> So yeah.  
> Fun facts to have and prepare you for the series ahead.


End file.
